loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeraca
Forged by blood magic the Jeraca are a race of aggressive bloodthirsty reptilian humanoids, created by the dark priest Ranjan of the Aszhari race using ritual magic on the eggs of the more peaceful Masaren. Description Jeraca appear as dark scaled reptilians, with a long and strong tail, elongated fangs and sharp claws, they a little taller than an human but smaller than the Aszhari, with a thin and muscular build. The Jeraca scales are soft in order to allow a great agility to the creature, but provide a little protection against weapons or claws, it comes in two common coloration, an extremely dark red or a pale white, the first as a product of natural reproduction the second of blood magic creation, the scales has a blood red pattern that make them seem like they are always dirty with blood. Jeraca eyes have a brown or yellowish coloration, their fangs are designed to break through the hardest scales of the Isles of Wonders inhabitants and thus are capable of cutting even through metal armors. The Jeraca are carnivorous, but in case of need they can gain sustenance from the blood of living creatures, especially of hot-blooded ones, that they use as a fuel for temporary moment of enhanced reflexes or to quickly regenerate wounds, their fangs are designed as a channel to drink the blood. This particular attitude make the Jeraca fond on eating still living prays and disdain dead food. The Jeraca have a cannibalistic and violent culture, usually resorting in fights to death to solve disputes with the winner consuming the defeated body and blood. Being created as natural troops the Jeraca has an high birth rate and reach physical maturity after a few weeks, their quickened metabolism reduce their life span to fifteen years at most, however due to the aggressive nature of their society when the physical decline begin they are usually killed and eaten by their own families. Jeraca are forced to face natural selection a moment after birth as all the eggs of a single clan are deposed together and hatch roughly at the same time, seconds after their birth the lizard man are extremely hungry and aggressive so the young ones tend to consume each other and only the stronger survive the carnage. The Jeraca has a limited dark vision that allow them to stalk the night for prays and have the unique ability to sense the heartbeat of living creature in a few hundred meters range clearly even during a powerful storm. History Originally every Jeraca was conditioned by the dark Aszhari of the Hand of Ranjan as expendable troops during their attempt to conquer the aszhari civilization, using their innate ability to channel electricity the dark priests conditioned the newborn Jeraca to obtain absolute loyalty a process that damaged their reasoning skills, however after the defeat of that order a large number of independent Jeraca appeared, displaying advanced reasoning. Trough rituals based on blood magic the eldest among their kind managed to increase their life span indefinitely, provided that they have access to enough blood, becoming formidable fighters and spell casters. Important Settlements Jeraca favor wet and hot climates however they are quick to adapt to the most harsh condition, even if they can’t survive for long in a cold environment without an abundant flow of blood, they favor subterranean lairs and they while the light does not trouble them they dislike open and well illuminated spaces. Many of their dens has being destroyed by the combined efforts of the Aszhari Dominion and the spirits of the Grotto, however they still keep many outpost in the lower section fot Isles of Wonder. Society The Jeraca are currently enslaved by the Aszhari the created their kind, their culture however is based on the rule of the strong, those who are capable to wield blood magic are, of course, considered a superior breed and are usually in power. Names Stats They are not a pc race Classes Hunters (rangers), blood priest (warlock or priests), warriors. Techs Blood Magic, Hunting, Warrior Skills, Shamanism Sample Monster Coming Soon